Innocence
by Golden-Heretic
Summary: When Ed shows up at Roy's house in the middle of the night, will Roy be able to keep his feelings in check? RoyxEd HiddenxEd Abused Ed, Implied NC.


**Title: **Innocence  
**Author: **Golden-Eyed-Heretic  
**Pairing: **Roy/Ed _(Hidden/Ed)_  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Abused Ed, Implied NC  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Word Count: **1,733  
**Note: **Un-betaed _(Sadly), _One-shot _(Maybe)_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA. I just evilly manipulate the character to my will.

* * *

**Innocence  
**

* * *

Roy hated to be disturbed in the middle of the night but here it was _'3:14'_ and he was making his way to his front door. The knocking continued until the dark haired man began to unlock the gold security latches. 

Quickly turning on the porch light, dissolving the darkness in an instant, Roy pulled the door open to find a young blond in a red coat standing before him. The blond's eyes, which were fixed so intently on the ground under his feet never shifted to look at the older man.

"Fullmetal, do you have any idea what time--"

Roy nearly bit his tongue when the boy before him looked up. Fear and pain was the first thing he saw in those amber colored eyes. After a minute Roy took in the rest of Edward's appearance. The boy's braid was coming undone, his bright-red jacket was dulled from what looked to be dirt and there were cuts and bruises all over the blond's face. He was almost certain that the younger man was about to burst into tears.

Reaching his hand out, Roy carefully took a hold of the younger Alchemist's arm pulling him into the house. Shutting the door behind them, Roy navigated the blond into the sitting room, which was dimly lit by the hall light. He led Edward over to a couch and motioned for him to sit, taking in his appearance once more.

"Are you ok?" Roy questioned. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation and it appeared to him that the boy wasn't going to offer up any information.

Edward shifted a little on the couch but said nothing.

Having decided he was not getting anywhere this way, Roy stood to retrieve a first aid kit.

Roy returned and knelt down in front of Ed, who was sitting on the couch with his legs pulled to his chest. Putting iodine on a cotton ball, Roy moved it to Ed's face, which was littered with cuts and scrapes. The blond jerked away just as the solution touched his skin, his brow narrowing as he sent a death glare at Roy.

"I'm just trying to help you, stop acting like a child." His voice was pleading and the sound of it was foreign to own ears.

Ed's eyes widened ever so slightly, but he didn't say anything. The older man reached up once more, attempting to clean the cuts that were sure to get infected if left untreated.

The dark haired man could see the younger boy tense as the cotton touched the cuts but the blond didn't move an inch. Ed sat perfectly still as Roy cleaned away the dried blood and dirt. Deciding it was safe, Edward let his eyes fall shut and by the time Roy was finished the young blond was fast asleep.

Roy looked at the Ed, sleeping with his legs still pulled to his chest, now leaning slightly against a pillow and couldn't help but wonder what the small alchemist had been though. He knew he wouldn't be getting any answers tonight, so he carefully picked the young blond up. Roy made his way though the hall and into his room. He laid the boy on his king sized bed, and made quick work of removing his dingy jacket. Roy then moved onto Ed's boots, which proved to be a little bit of a challenge. Finally getting them off the, Roy pulled the covers over the small body, tucking him in.

The older man reached his hand out brushing a few stray hairs out of Edward's face.

Once he was certain the blond was comfortable, Roy made his way to the door, with the boy's jacket in hand, quickly slipping out. He left the dark brown door cracked slightly, as he headed down the hall and into the sitting room.

The Colonel sat down on the couch, laying the jacket next to him as he reached over to a corner table and picked up the phone. Sighing to himself, he began dialing a number.

Just outside the big window the sky opened up and it began raining heavily. The wind was roaring causing the plants to bend and sway as thousands of rain drops fell to the ground. Every once in a while there would be a flash of lightning followed by a loud rumbling thunder. None of this seemed to bother the violet-eyed creature who was watching the man just inside the window.

-----------------------

The phone rang at least 4 times before a man picked up.

"Hello?" The man said in a sleepy voice.

Roy was silent for a few moments.

"Can you come over?" The Colonel finally asked. He wasn't sure why he need company at the moment.

"It's really late Roy, is everything ok?" There was a hint of worry in the man's voice.

Roy could hear in the background someone was talking.

_"Is everything ok honey?"_ and Roy felt his heart drop. _"Everything is fine dear, go back to sleep."_ There was a sigh on the other end of the phone and then the sound of rustling, which Roy assumed was blankets.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" The man said.

Roy smiled slightly. "Thanks."

He quickly hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen. Roy pulled down his coffee canister and put a couple scoops into the coffee maker. Flipping the switch to turn on the machine he returned to the living room, and waited.

-----------------------

There was a knock on the door, which pulled Roy out of another peaceful sleep. Realizing what had awoke him, the dark-haired man got up and hurried to open the door. In what seemed like Deja-Vu, Roy quickly unlatched the security lock for the second time tonight and pulled the wooden door open. He was greeted with a warm smile from the man outside, as he moved out of the way to invite the man inside.

"That was quick, Maes. Thanks for coming" Roy closed the door and walked to the kitchen. "Care for some coffee?" It was the only polite thing to do after he called his best friend, woke him up and had him come over.

Maes looked around the dimly lit house. The brightest light was coming from the kitchen where Roy was now.

"Sure, coffee would be great." He called out. As Roy walk out of the kitchen with two cups, one blue and the other red, Maes began wondering what was going on.

"Roy -- is everything ok?" He questioned as Roy handed him the blue coffee cup. He watched as Roy took a sip of the dark drink, his eyes following every movement the Alchemist made.

"I had a visitor tonight"

"Had?" Maes looked at him with puzzled eyes. "A visitor?"

"Well, _he's_ resting in my bed as we speak." Roy's eyes were cast down focusing on his coffee while he spoke.

Maes's was face shown a confused look as he let the information process. Roy moved into the sitting room and Maes followed. Seeing a red jacket laying on the couch, everything seemed to make sense.

"Ed's here isn't he?" Maes questioned, taking a drink from the cup when Roy didn't reply. Hughes took a seat on the couch near Ed's jacket.

"You're not happy about this?" Hughes questioned again. This time Roy looked up.

"I don't trust myself to be alone with him. I might --" The Flame Alchemist trailed off looking back down at his coffee. "Anyways, he's pretty beat up right now. I just want to help him and take care of him. I want him to know he can trust me."

Once again processing Roy's words, Maes stood up.

"Beat up? Roy, what's wrong with him?" He was becoming worried quickly.

"I don't know what happened. He just showed up here, all cut up and bloody. I cleaned him up a little and he was asleep before I could ask any questions." Roy stood as well and moved towards the hall. "I did ask what happened, but he wouldn't answer me." Roy motioned for Hughes to follow.

Both men stopped outside the big brown door and Roy pushed it open a little.

Ed laid curled up on the bed, snoring softly. Roy moved into the room and over to where the blond was. Just looking at the younger boy made him feel weak in the knees.

_'Why do you have this affect on me? What is it about you that makes me melt, whenever you're around?'_

Roy turned around and walked back to where Hughes was standing. Taking the empty cup from the mans hand, Roy made his way back to the kitchen leaving Hughes behind.

Maes stood there for some time listening to the rain pound on the roof and watching the youth sleep. He could hear some clanging noises coming from the kitchen, and he knew Roy was busy cleaning up.

Maes walked into the room, now fully engulfed in the darkness. The only light was coming from a street lamp just outside the window. Hughes leaned over the blonde taking in how peaceful he looked. As he bent down to get even closer to the young boy, a wicked smirk spread across his face.

"I made you mine, Fullmetal pipsqueak. What makes you think you can run away from me?" Hughes ran his hand up and down the blond's body, as if merely touching marked his territory. "Don't think running to your Colonel will save you. I will kill him if he stands in my way." Hughes said in a cruel voice.

Moving so he was face to face with the sleeping blonde, Hughes slipped his tong between his lips and licked lightly across Ed's cheek "Don't make me hurt more people then I have to. I will do whatever it takes to keep you."

-----------------------

Somewhere just across town, a man was getting into his car. Leaving his wife and daughter alone in the middle of the night to come to his friends aid.

**  
-----FIN-----**


End file.
